Midnight Insanity
by ilovefetacheese
Summary: Come midnight, my pen hits paper and these drabbles are the result-a challenge between my sister and I. Current drabble: Urban Myth
1. The Melon, Parrot, and Coconut Juice

_**Midnight Insanity**_

**A/N:** Hello all! _Ilovefetacheese_ here! This is a drabble challenge my sister, _ilovefetamorethanyou_, and I are doing. What it is is each night (or so) at the midnight hour we give each other a topic to write a short KH drabble on—a string of words, a phrase, or an actual prompt. I will continuously update this so please keep a lookout for future chapters, as well as her drabble series, titled "Drabbles from 11:30 to Midnight"! We also are currently collaborating on the hilarious "Organization Cheese", so check that out too! It is well worth your while. =]

Oh, and, please, forgive this first drabble. It is a bit…random? I was rushing to finish it. (Our challenge time limit's about half an hour). Well, nevertheless, please be nice and leave a review to start the New Year off!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

-

Without further ado…

**Drabble Challenge #1: The Watermelon, the Parrot, and Coconut Juice**

"Ugghhh…what am I gonna _do_?" Marluxia roamed about the halls of the Castle That Never Was, moaning dramatically.

"Get over your lazy self and go fix that a/c!" Larxene yelled from inside a room.

"But…it's too hot to do _aaaanything_…" Marluxia whined again.

Suddenly Roxas ran through the hall, leaping occasionally, and exclaimed, "I know! Let's go to the beach!!!"

And that, my reader, is what they did.

"Whew, is it sunny!" Axel looked up, shielding the sun from his eyes with his arm. He was wearing fiery swim trunks, and had white blotches of sun tan lotion still on his bare skin everywhere.

"Gee, Axel, for such a feisty guy, you seem pretty uncomfortable out in the sun…" Zexion snidely commented, glancing up from the book he was reading under a large beach parasol.

"Hey, watch it, book worm—"

Roxas then came running from a distance holding a large, round, green object. "MOVE IT, PEOPLE! WATERMELON COMIN' THROUGH!"

The Organization focused their attention to the blond with unruly spikes who seemed right at home at the beach. "Okay, now…how do we open it?" He set the watermelon down on a large rock as he glanced around, looking for a knife or some other sharp object. "Hmm…" his eyes traveled back to the watermelon. "Guess we're going to have to use sheer force…Here goes nothin'!"

Roxas focused his chi by pressing his hands together, then, with a loud 'HAH!', attempted to chop the watermelon and failed miserably, collapsing into the sand and holding his fist between his legs, whimpering.

Axel stepped forward, volunteering his services. As he bowed to the watermelon, and raised his hand back, ready to swing, a parrot flew over and perched itself right on Axel's shoulder. Axel, startled, of course, jumped, scaring the bird, causing it to fly and attempt to bite Axel's face off, which led Axel to swat the parrot away and at the same time move frantically, pushing the watermelon off its pedestal and onto the ground below.

The watermelon had enough momentum from its push to roll down the sandy terrain at rapid speed.

"_Hey_!" Larxene called after it. "I want that watermelon! Come back here!"

Thus, the members of the Organization went running after the watermelon, trying to get their lunchtime snack back.

***

"Phew. Okay, guys, nothing to fear! I have gotten the watermelon back, and split it open! Gee, aren't I a great fellow?" Demyx announced, "Here, everyone, come have some! Wow! It's so juicy!"

"Uh, Demyx…hate to break it to ya, bud, but…that's a coconut."

"…Oh."


	2. Blueberry Ice Cream

_**Midnight Insanity**_

A/N: Hello all!!! I've been quite busy lately preparing for exams and more, but have no fear! Here is the second installment in my drabble series! I must say, I must have been especially tired the night I wrote this…nevertheless, pleeease read and review (It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside when someone reviews…), and stay on the lookout for more stories from me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bon Jovi or any of their music! But I _do_ own a carton of blueberry ice cream! (not really.)

And now, the feature presentation….

_**Drabble Challenge #2: Blueberry Ice Cream**_

"La dee da dee daa…" Kairi strolled along a shore of the Destiny Islands, blissfully snacking on blueberry ice cream—in a waffle cone. Hair blowing in the wind, her thin ankles and feet bare, she looked like a sea goddess.

"Hey, babe. Wanna hook me up with some of that ice cream?" Tidus walked up, putting his arm around Kairi.

"EEK!" She jumped back, shielding her ice cream cone. "GET AWAY FROM ME, BLEACH BOY!!!" Her words completely shot Tidus through the heart, [soundtrack op: You Give Love a Bad Name, Bon Jovi] causing him to retreat, running away to his gang in tears.

Out of nowhere, Riku jumped out of the water in a dolphin-esque way and gracefully landed on the shore. "Hey, mon! You know you want to give me some ice cream, ya?!" He inquired, with an incredibly fake accent.

"Not a chance, bud." Kairi replied. "And when did you start talkin' like Wakka?"

"Oh, silly! Didn't you know about my odd obsession with accents? They change every five minutes…I just can't, like, help it!" Riku was slowly walking closer and closer to Kairi…he was going in for the steal.

"HIIIIIIIYAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Sora jumped from a palm tree and knocked Riku onto the sand. "How dare you try to sneak up to a poor defenseless girl and steal her ice cream! What were you thinking, MONSTER?!" Sora huffed with madness.

"Uh…" Riku lowered his head. _It just looked so delectable…_

"If you want to steal someone's ice cream, use sheer force—like this!" Sora then rapidly dashed past Kairi, snatching her ice cream cone in the blink of an eye, and licked up the drips that had melted off the side of the cone.

"Heyyyy!!! NOT SO FAST, BUDDY! THAT WAS CRUEL AND UNCALLED FOR!!!" Riku yelled, jumping back up into pounce position, ready for a brawl. He dodge-rolled toward Sora, then popped up and planted a nice right hook into Sora's cheek.

"Owww!!! Stop, okay?! I just wanted the ice cream! I JUST WANTED THE ICE CREAM!!!"

"Give it here!" Riku shouted, and attempted to pull the cone from Sora's hand.

"No way!" Sora resisted, taking another lick. "Yummm…too bad it's got MY GERMS ALL OVER IT!!!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT GERMS?? WE'RE VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS!!!" Riku pulled harder, until the poor cone could take the pressure no longer: it crinkled, causing a mess all over the duo's hands, while the crumbs and huge glop of ice cream plopped right onto the sand below, already being washed away by the waves.

Kairi, watching from afar until now, assuming that Sora was just joking and would eventually return her midday snacks, became enraged, and started screaming, running towards the two.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU. GUYS. ARE. SO. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!!!!!!! YOU'RE BOTH BUYING ME TEN MORE ICE CREAM CONES TO MAKE UP FOR THIS!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?"

Sora and Riku fell silent and cowered away.

"Kairi's scary…" Sora squeaked.

Thus, the two men (if you can call them that…) ran home, being chased by Kairi, all because of a mishap over blueberry ice cream. (It was just that delicious.)


	3. Omelets, Hashbrowns, and Pancakes

_**Midnight Insanity**_

A/N: Hello all! Hope you had a nice weekend! This drabble…man, it seemed better while I was writing it. Maybe I should start writing these at 12:00 **PM**, rather than AM…..eh, nahhh…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters….

**Drabble Challenge #3: ** Omelet with Spinach, mushrooms, and tomatoes inside with hashbrowns and a pancake and lots of syrup

-

"I'll have an omelet with spinach, mushrooms, and tomatoes inside, please!" Kairi smiled as she handed her menu to the waiter at the diner that she and Riku had gone to…at 4 in the morning.

"Kairi, order more! You gotta toughen up…" he glanced at the waiter. "Hold on…okay, on top of my strawberry Belgian waffle, I'll get a side order of hash browns, as well as pancakes, please. Thanks." RIku handed his menu to the waiter quickly, and as soon as the worker rushed away to fulfill another order, Kairi glared at Riku, who returned her evil look with equal, if not more, force.

"Rku! Why did you order so much food?! I won't be able to eat that much—and you know it! Especially this late..err…early!"

"_You _tell _me_ why you were smiling and giggling so much at that waiter!"

"Wha—what're you talking about? I'm being my usual friendly, cute self, Riku!"

"That guy is a good for nothing bleach boy, Kairi! You can't _possibly_ see something in him that **I** don't have, can you?" Riku leaned into the center of the table, putting on a puppy dog pout. Kairi giggled and assured RIku, "No, silly! Of course not!"

The waiter with unruly blond locks walked past the table, then returned with one coffee and an orange juice. Kairi diverted her attention from Riku right away.

"Here you go. Your food will be right out!" The blue-eyed boy glamorously smiled and glanced at Kairi, who batted her eyelashes.

When he walked way, Riku half-whispered, half-screamed angrily, "You did it _again_! Kairi, come on! I'm feeling very unloved over here…"

Kairi blew him a kiss to make up for it and they chatted a bit until _the waiter_ came, carrying a heavy tray load that allowed him to show off his well-defined biceps and triceps galore, complemented by the tight-knit black tee he was wearing. As the blonde lowered the tray and distributed the plates to their respective owners, Kairi finally glanced down at the boy's chest, where she caught a name tag. She could only read a word that started with 'T'…The rest was a blur as he smiled and turned away, getting Rku some extra syrup.

Kairi looked down and muttered, "T…"

"**Huh**? _What was that_?!" Riku said a bit more loudly than normal. "Eat your food, woman!"

Kariri started picking at her stuffed omelet—it was quite delectable. Well, anything tastes good when one is starving and…she was definitely starving. Spending the night building a raft with Riku for a school play was quite exhausting. He had asked her to join him to dinner*ahem*breakfast despite the time on the clock. She had agreed, and thus the situation of jealousy had developed between Riku and… _'T'_…

Kairi found herself finishing the omelet very quickly. "Hey, Kairi," Riku pushed the plate of pancakes towards her, "Eat these too! You're too tiny! Gotta grow taller!"

"Uhh…shouldn't I be drinking milk for that?" she asked.

"Ehh…it's all in the orange juice!"

"Riku, I don't want to overeat…"

His eyes bugged. "I'm worried about you, Kairi! You're skin and bones! Come on! Do you seriously think you'll gain weight from two pancakes?" He poured more syrup onto the flat jacks.

Kairi looked around the restaurant and noticed that as the blonde waiter passed by the window, there was a group of girls outside waving at him.

He kindly waved back, as if that happened often. Kairi returned her gaze to Riku and realized what a caring person was in front of her, right now.

"Ha-hah! Let's dig in! Cheers!" Kairi and Riku clinked glasses, and ate those side orders of pancakes and hash browns with extra syrup as happily as could be.

-

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF MIDNIGHT INSANITY….FARMVILLE! (pssst! That means please subscribe and review please!)**


	4. Target Practice

Midnight Insanity

**A/N:** I am back in the drabble business, ladies and gentlemen. Please be on the lookout for more stories from me soon, and REVIEW! Thank you. =]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the stores mentioned in this drabble.

* * *

**Drabble challenge:** _Target Practice_

"Yo Roxas…guess what's on our agenda for today?" Axel rushed up to Roxas as he walked into the large white room (my, that's distinctive…) in the Castle That Never Was

"Uh…shopping? Roxas asked hopefully, who had taken a strange liking to Sears clearance aisles and Bath and Body Works (the lotion made his hands feel super soft!).

"No, silly! We're doing target practice!" Axel replied.

"GASP!" Roxas gasped, "Really? We're going to Target?"

"Nooooo, ding dong! Target practice! As in, shooting!"

"Wha-shooting? Shooting what?" Roxas just woke up feeling like a naïve and annoying five-year-old. That morning.

"Gu-uns!" _Click._

Xigbar walked past, humming, loading his guns for the day.

Roxas's eyes widened.

"No, no guns. Magic spells! Because, well, to put it simply, Roxas, _you're just really bad at that…"_ Axel whispered the last part.

"B-but…it's not my fault! The controls on the controller are so-"

Axel held a hand up to gesture Roxas to stop talking, looked down, and merely shook his head. He then looked up and said, "K, buddy, let's head outside."

* * *

The two stood outside, their cloaks flying everywhere in the wind.

"Okay, Roxas. Now, we start by focusing all our energy into our weapons. Let's start with fire, shall we? Just focus, hold your weapon out, and say, "fire". Just like this. Watch." Roxas looked as Axel did as he had described, and a ball of flame flew out of his chakrams.

"You try!"

Roxas held out his keyblade and closed his eyes. _'Fire fire fire…oh please let it turn out just like Axel showed me..._'

"Fire!" Roxas shouted. Yes, a flaming ball burst out of the keyblade...but, to Roxas's horror, it was heading toward Axel!

"EEEEK!" Axel ran around flailing his arms. "My pants are on fire, my pants are on fire!"

"Axel, you're not wearing pants."

"Yes, I am! My derriere is on fire! Ahh! Roxas! Cast blizzaga! Same process, just an ice spell! Hurry!"

Roxas did as he was told, and focused his spell on Axel's…behind.

"Blizzaga!" Roxas shouted, and a shroud of ice crystals and snow flung over to Axel, putting out the fire, which had burnt a massive hole in his cloak, exposing the pants which he had claimed he was wearing.

"Geez, Roxas….that was some target! Can we please try shooting at the bulls-eyes from now on?" Axel was flustered and a bit irritated (probably because his whole back was freezing now).

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, then glanced over at what was next to the target range.

"…OR MARLUXIA'S ROSE GARDENS!" They cried in unison, then burst into a sprint as the two partners in crime ran, laughing the whole way to the next victim of their target practice.

_~Fin_


	5. Seagulls

**Midnight Insanity**

**A/N**: Hello! More drabbles will be coming your way soon! I'm just too lazy to type them up…_ Please review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KH.

**Drabble Challenge:** _Seagulls_

"Ha ha ha! Ha ha! Hee hee! Look, Kairi! This seagull is so...idiotic! Whenever I lift my hand up really quickly as if I'm going to throw food, it perks its head up! Hahaaa!" Riku was having an odd moment as he bent over laughing, then collapsed into the sand, his body trembling with laughter.

The two were at the beach chillin', waiting for Sora to arrive from detention.

"I think you're the one acting idiotic, doofus…get up! You are NOT getting in my car all covered with sand like that!" Kairi playfully kicked Riku in the side so he cringed, only getting more sand on himself.

"Come oooon, Kairi, I'm having some fun. Live a little!"

"Yeah, I'll live AFTER exams next week…"

"Aw, exams, schmexams…that's what cramming's for…"

"Yeah, yeah, so says Riku, the one with the photographic memory…"

"Aw, don't flatter me-"

Just as Riku started blushing and bragging, Sora came running down the beach, still wearing his backpack and carrying a textbook.

"Hey guys! How's it goin'?" Sora was cheerful, as always.

"Oh, just dandy. How was detention?" Kairi asked flatly.

"Aw, actually, kind of fun! I got out early because Mr. Xemnas loves me! A bit creepy, though…ick. Any-whoo…"

"Haahaaa! Sora, look! I can trick sea gulls into thinking I'm throwing them food! Hah, suckers! Nyehhhh!" Riku yelled, partially to Sora, partially to a group of seagulls plopping by.

"Oh, how splendid, Riku! That's so exciting! Lemme try! Oh! What if we actually threw REAL FOOD?" Sora was definitely up to something…

"Dunno…."while Riku was pondering over this marvel of a question, Sora was fishing through his back pack and something inside crinkled.

"YAWN! Whew! I'm gettin' tired from all of this seagull teasing! Good night!"

"Good night, Riku." Kairi smiled at Sora, knowing what he was about to do.

Sora took a potato chip out of his backpack and placed it very carefully, softly, on Riku's precious and flawless forehead.

Kairi had to struggle to keep herself from snickering.

"Oh, Riiiiikuuuu!" Sora sang.

"Huh?" Riku's eyes fluttered open, and he leaned forward a bit, causing the chip to fall off his forehead to lower on his face. "Oh—AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_Who's having fun now?"_


	6. Pillow

**Midnight Insanity**

**A/N: **Hello all, I have returned! This past year has been so incredibly stressful, and fanfiction was placed on the back, back, _back_ burner. But, alas, I am back in business for the summer! My sister and I will be finishing up our wacky story Organization Cheese (check it out!) and I will continue to write and post drabbles. I have quite a few simply waiting to be typed up. I read this drabble after writing it more than a year ago, and it made me chuckle. Please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (Unfortunately.)

**Drabble Challenge:** Pillow

"Holy guacamole, Roxas, do you _sleep_ in your car or something? You not only have a pillow in your back seat, but a comforter, too?" Axel was hitching a ride from his friend Roxas to go meet their study group at the library.

"I…uh…had a pillow complex when I was younger." Roxas blushed a bit, looking down.

"YOU? NOOOO!" Axel gasped (although in reality, he knew Roxy was a baby boi at heart). Roxas didn't reply, only started the car in silence. _That_ conversation was over…

* * *

"Uh…Roxas...why do you have a makeshift bed in your back seat?" Demyx asked, peering through his friend's window, waiting for Roxas to get into his car and drive off with Axel from their study session.

"I like to sleep, okay?" Roxas said defensively.

"Roxy needs his blankey. Roxy needs his pilloooow!" Axel chimed in, teasing. "That's the REAL reason!"

"Hey, I don't care. Can I take a nap?" Demyx inquired.

"NO!" Roxas interjected suddenly, loud and defensive. Demyx and Axel stared. "I…I mean…I was just taking them to the laundromat. I don't really think you'd want to sleep on those dirty things."

"Psh, I don't care!" Demyx threw open the car door Roxas had subconsciously unlocked five minutes before, and dove onto the back seat of Roxas's compact.

"Ah…this is the life…" Demyx stretched out, making himself comfortable as Roxas watched in terror and Axel chuckled.

"Oh! I feel something stiff…hold on!" Demyx reached under the covers to pull out a note. All color drained from Roxas's face. "Roxas," Demyx started to read, "My baby boy, all grown up and gone to college! Here's a matching sheet and pillowcase to make you feel better, decorated with your favorite theme! Love, Mom and Dad."

Axel commented, "Aw…how sweet! What are you so embarrassed about, Roxas? It's not like there are unicorns and ponies and strawberries on your sheets…"

Roxas turned away, his face becoming a shade of deep red. Axel looked at Demyx, who lifted the plain blue comforter to unveil the sheet underneath.

"…"

"Oh..."


	7. Urban Myth

_**Midnight Insanity**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Drabble Challenge:** Urban Myth

* * *

"Whoosh! There you are, sir!" Axel, in hairdresser mode, twirled Marluxia's chair around to face a mirror when he was done with his "work."

"AHHHHHH!" Marluxia shrieked, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" His eyes started tearing up.

"Whaaat? You said you wanted a hair cut! So, I, uhh….chopped off….a much-needed centimeter or two." Axel help his hand up in defense.

"A centimeter or two? MUCH-NEEDED? HOW ABOUT CUTTING OFF NINE INCHES WHEN I ONLY ASKED FOR A SHORT TRIM TO TAKE CARE OF SPLIT ENDS? HUHHHH?" Marluxia jumped up from his chair and threw off the fabric draping that had been placed on him to keep from getting hair on his organization cloak.

"Yeah, well…" Axel's glare turned intense and fiery, "HOW BOUT I BURN THE REST OFF?" Fire appeared around Axel, who was holding his chakrams up around him.

"Eh, no thank you. I'LL JUST GET YOU BACK, YOU, YOU…SPIKY-HAIRED WILLIWASH PUNK!" In an instant, a flurry of rose petals surrounded Marluxia. The two force fields were about to collide, when…

"**Ahem.** No fighting in my castle, children!" Xemnas's voice rang throughout the vicinity via the intercom.

"Darn cameras…." Marluxia sneered.

* * *

"Geez, Marluxia, how mnay days straight now have you been eating bread crusts?" Demyx exclaimed.

Marluxia held his finger up, motioning for Demyx to wait until he was done chomping for an answer. "10 days." Marluxia sniffled, those terrifying memories returning to him.

"AHHH! MARMAR!" Demyx pulled a wrapped cheeseburger out of his cloak and thrust it in Marluxia's face. "EAT THIS OR YOU'LL DIE FROM MALNUTRITION!"

Marluxia was tempted, but replied dramatically, "NO. Just give this diet ten more days. My hair needs to grow back as quickly as possible, and bread-crusts are the _only_ things that will speed the process!"

Demyx burst out laughing, then proceeded to "roll on the floor laughing," pounding the ground. "Marluxia—you…sniff…know that's just an urban myth, right?" he yelped, catching his breath and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Huff!" Marluxia huffed, "I don't believe you! It works!" With that, he marched out of the room with the same amount of dignity as always, just less hair…

"Demyx, Demyx!" Marluxia skipped up to his strange blonde faux-hawk/mullet-possessing buddy.

"Yes, Marly?"

"The bread crusts really worked! My hair grew a whole two more inches in only twenty days! Pow! Would ya _look_ at THAT?"

Demyx stared at Marluxia's hair and replied, "THAT'S AWESOME," but in reality, he could barely notice a difference, and would never be able to understand girl talk…

Axel had to stifle his chuckles as he strolled by whistling happily, pretending not to notice Marluxia's glares. He made sure to stuff the package of Rogaine he had snuck into the kitchen's supply of bread flour just a bit deeper into his pocket.


End file.
